1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings for providing tube connections in lines of tube or pipe for conducting fluids in the form of gases or liquids.
2. The Relevant Technology
In our UK Patent Specification No. 1520742 we describe and illustrate a tube coupling comprising a coupling body having an open ended throughway to receive a tube. A collet is located in the open end of the throughway having a ring and a plurality of flexible arms extend generally of the ring into the throughway.
The throughway has a tapered cam surface convergent towards said open end of the throughway and the collet arms having heads at their distal ends for engaging both the cam surface and a tube extending through the collet into the throughway. The head on the collet arms are compressed against the tube by the cam surface with movement of the collet towards the open end of the throughway to secure the tube in the throughway. The collet ring extends out of the throughway and has an out-turned flange or head to facilitate manipulation of the collet by a tool or by hand to lock and release a tube in the coupling body. A “C” shaped locking clip may be provided for engagement between the head or flange of the collet and the adjacent end of the coupling body to hold the collet in an outwardly extended position in which the tube is locked in the coupling body by the collet to prevent accidental release of the collet. The provision of a separate component for the locking function can result in a collet being left unlocked if a clip is not available for a coupling body or the installer simply overlooks applying the clip to the collet.